


Cover of Darkness

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isa and Lea love one another, but can't show how they feel because a certain apprentice has taken notice of Isa. Gift fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NocturnalCharmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCharmer/gifts).



> This can be considered a companion piece to my story - [Complete Beings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/815889). Thanks to Sam, who gave me the inspiration for this story on tumblr. She talked about a certain scene happening in 'Bates Motel', and I couldn't help but feel she was absolutely correct - that something of the nature of this scene could be something in 'Beings'. This is the [post](http://enby-floof.tumblr.com/post/143274978613/uuuuuuugh-i-shouldve-known-better-than-to-sit) she made. So, here it is. Warning - this is not for the faint of heart.

* * *

The fountain courtyard looks so serene at dusk, that Lea has to wonder if what he’s witnessing is real, or if it’s just a dream. It’s been so long since he’s been able to leave the castle, that the outside world looks so foreign and new to him. The sound of the waterfalls had led him to this area, his feet guiding him blindly, as he takes a few moments to appreciate how everything looks and smells outside of the castle walls.  A gentle breeze blows, the fine mist of the water landing on his white laboratory coat, knowing it would do no good to remove it; that it would be safer if he were to keep it on, rather than leave the castle without it.

A lone figure sits on the ledge facing the waterfalls, azure hair that looks a lot longer than he remembers sits on top of the figure’s head. He makes his way over to him, gait slowing down, almost thinking twice about joining him. But, the urgency to know if he’s alright wins out over avoidance. “Isa?” He speaks quietly, not wanting to startle the other teen, who wears a similar white lab coat.

“Please go away.”

After not seeing him in so long, to hear those three words leave his mouth hurts Lea’s chest. When was the last time he had seen him? The better question would be, when had been the last time he had seen him _alone_? They saw each other in the middle of the night, during the experiments that were too dangerous to be conducted during the daylight hours. During this time of day? Not in a very, _very_  long time. It had been far too long since Lea had been completely alone with the teen. He dares not get too close to him, because if he does, he knows that he’ll want to be even closer still, and they both know that that’s a line they can no longer cross.

Deciding that it would be worth the risk, he takes a seat next to his best friend, but does not turn to face him. “It’s nice to get out of the castle, isn’t it?” He asks, leaning back on his hands, wrists locked as his feet kick against the wall they’re sitting on top of. “This was always my favorite place to come in town.”

“I know,” Isa speaks quietly.

“Is that why you chose to come out here?” Lea asks, gradually scooting a little closer to him. His palms begin to itch, the newfound power within him still slightly unpredictable. Taking a few deep breaths, he focuses his energy into just listening to his heartbeat, and when he calms down, he turns to look at his best friend - the person he’s been dying to see alone for such a long time, that he can’t remember how to act around him.

Eyes that are neither blue, nor are they amber, look over at him. “You know the answer to that, Lea.”

He wants to pull Isa to him. Wants to be able to kiss him again, be able to touch him again. But the shadow that hangs over the both of them won’t allow him to do that. “I miss you,” he whispers, afraid of saying the words too loud, as they know that there are ears everywhere. “I miss you a lot, Isa.”

“Don’t. Please, Lea.” He hears the emotion in his best friend’s voice. The whispered pleas. “We can’t.”

“He’s not here.” And that reason alone is what makes it possible for the two of them to sit here in such a fashion.

“What if this is a test?” Isa whispers. Lea doesn’t need to lean closer to him to hear it. “What if this is the reason why he’s allowed us out of the castle today?”

“Ansem let us out.” Lea reminds him. “He had nothing to do with it.”

Blue eyes with flecks of amber stare back at him. “Do you really believe that?”

“I have to.” Lea can feel the pain return to his chest. “If I don’t, then I have control over nothing. And I don’t like that, Isa. I don’t like that one bit.”

They look at each other for a few minutes, before Lea has to tear his gaze away. He can feel the tears welling up in his eyes, as he realizes just how bad of a situation the two of them have become involved in. Focusing his attention on the sounds of the waterfalls, he doesn’t miss the unmistakable sound of Isa standing up. He _almost_  reaches out, but stops himself by clenching his hands into fists. He tries not to feel completely devastated by the sound of Isa leaving him, but knows that the expression on his face betrays the emotions he’s trying to control.  

“He’s not here right now.” Isa speaks quietly. “He’s gone somewhere, and supposedly won’t be back until later this evening. I’m going back to my room.”

Lea’s ears begin to ring, as his pounding heartbeat starts to drown out the noise of the water. “Enjoy the rest of your day, then.” He says, hoping that Isa will understand the message. He can’t come out and say it, because he knows if he does, that the walls will remember it.

“See you.”

Fifteen minutes pass. Lea figures that is enough time to make it look less suspicious, as he stands up from his spot on the ledge, and makes his way back to the castle. He passees by both Dilan and Aeleus, who give him a nod, allowing him to enter the castle without a word. He heads towards the lift, when he sees Braig having an intimate conversation with Myde. Now _that_  is rather interesting. Where is Ienzo? Perhaps he’s with Even, down in the basement, as they continue to perfect their methods for the experiments. He closes the gate, and steps back, the lift taking him up to the appropriate floor.

He walks past his bedroom, and instead stands at the door next to his. He lifts his hand, and gives a soft knock, knowing that it doesn’t sound too conspicuous. The door opens just a crack, but it’s enough of an invitation for him. He sneaks through, and closes the door. Arms circle his neck, as Isa presses against his body, the recognizable weight feeling like a small piece of heaven in Lea’s arms. Their lips come together with a fervent kiss, the touch of Isa’s tongue against his own makes the redhead swoon in his spot. Without thinking, the two make their way towards Isa’s bed, which seems to have been broken at some point - Lea doesn’t care to find out how or when - and instead lays him down on top of it, being as gentle as possible. He quickly says the spell that will block any noise made in the room, giving them complete privacy.

“We shouldn’t…” Isa whispers, as Lea’s hands begin to unbutton his lab coat, fingers brushing against the raised mound of his arousal.

“But we are…” Lea pulls his pants down, exposing his beautiful erection to him. “You said it yourself, he’s not-”

A hand touches his lips, silencing him. “Don’t say it.” Isa pleads with him, as he pulls his shirt off over his head. “I don’t want to think about him right now. I only want to be with you, Lea.”

Following his lead, Lea takes off his own pants and shirt, dropping them by the side of the bed, apart from where he’s put Isa’s. “Does he still hurt you?” He asks, fingers touching a few teeth marks that are now exposed to him, due to the lack of clothes on Isa’s body.

“It isn’t intentional…”

Lea knows it’s pointless to rationalize with him that that is definitely not the case. Instead, his lips go to the mark, where he kisses each one with featherlight kisses. The soft moans that he induces Isa to make has his arousal growing thick between his legs.

“Does he at least prep you, Isa?” He _has_  to know, because if the man enters him without any sort of prep, then he doesn’t know what he’ll do. He already wants to murder him, every time he sees him stand close to the person that has captured his heart and soul. Only _he’s_  allowed to be like this with him. Not anyone else. They were meant to be together. Red and blue. Sun and moon.

Blue hair falls a little, as he gives Lea a noncommittal shrug of his shoulders. Reaching across the bed, he pulls a small bottle of potion, and places it in Lea’s hand. “Use this.”

“Are you sure we should go this far?” Lea asks, quickly coating his fingers with the gelatinous substance, before placing them against the velvet flesh of Isa’s entrance. “What if…”

“I _need_  you, Lea.” Blue eyes with no traces or flecks of amber stare up at him.

“Isa.” He moans low, happy to see those natural blue eyes return. Sealing the deal, he pushes one finger into Isa’s body, stretching him little by little. Each wanton moan that passes from his best friend’s lips is etched onto Lea’s soul, saving it to hear in his mind later when they’re no longer together. He makes quick work of his body, and is soon slipping into him with ease, after covering his own arousal in the potion.

“L-Look at me,” Lea groans, keeping himself up on his hands, so he can memorize the expressions that cross Isa’s face. With each roll of his hips, he sees Isa’s eyes squeeze shut, then watches as his jaw goes slack, another low moan tumbling out of his mouth.

At his command, Isa’s eyes are staring into his, as their bodies move together. Lea feels each tremble of his body, as they both start to move faster. They know they only have so much time before they can no longer be together, that they make every second count. He clasps his hands to Isa’s, as they moan into each other’s mouths, tongues touching with rushed strokes. Letting go of one hand, Lea snakes it between their bodies, and begins to stroke Isa’s arousal with each thrust of his hips. He buries his face against his neck, moaning low as he savors each cry that falls from Isa’s lips. It’s over too soon, the tightness of his inner walls clamping down around Lea’s girth, as warmth begins to spread on the skin of their stomachs. Lea thrusts deep into him one last time, lifting himself up to look into Isa’s eyes, his orgasm taking over his body completely.

Lea starts to clean him up, using his shirt to do most of the dirty work. Once he’s satisfied, he lays down next to Isa, and pulls him close to his body. “You can’t stay for long,” Isa whispers, the sadness in his voice more than apparent.

“I know. I won’t.” Lea’s eyes begin to close. He drifts to sleep, his body more relaxed than it has been in who knows how long.

But that peace doesn’t last forever. His eyes snap open, when he hears the sound of someone knocking on the door. Both he and Isa sit up, and stare at each other. “Quick! Hide!” Isa looks around the room frantically. Without thinking about it, Lea moves off of the bed, and finds refuge beneath the broken bed, pulling his clothes to be underneath it as well, removing any trace of himself from the room.

Isa gets out of the bed, and walks over to the door. “Is that you, sir?” He asks, hand on the doorknob.

“Open the door, my protege.” Lea wants to scream. No, this man can’t already be back.

It opens, slamming against the wall. Lea cringes, knowing that Isa must be terrified at the moment. “I’m sorry, I-”

“You took too long to answer. What are you hiding?” The question is laced with anger.

“I’m hiding nothing, sir.” Isa says. “I was just waiting for you to return, and I accidentally fell asleep.”

“Naked?”

“Do you not prefer it when I’m ready for you?” Isa asks.

The bed shifts, allowing Lea to see his best friend’s shins. The creak of the bed makes him recognize that Isa is now offering his body to the man that has ruined both of their lives. A zipper is pulled down, and the sound of clothes rustling makes Lea wish to whatever deity there is that he could be anywhere but here. He doesn’t want to hear this. He _can’t_. Gaia, please don’t let this happen.

There’s a rough slap. He hears Isa moan, but it isn’t like the moans he heard earlier in the evening. No, this is one that he knows is meant to hurt him, and hurt him it does. The bed shifts more, the sound of their rutting beginning makes Lea’s ears bleed. His fingernails dig into the palms of his hands, as he tries to keep himself from letting Xehanort know that he’s there. After a particularly rough thrust, Isa’s hand slams down on the ground, trying to keep himself balance as Xehanort does unspeakable things to him.

On instinct alone, Lea reaches out, and grabs onto Isa’s hand. His best friend squeezes onto his hand, as Lea squeezes back just as hard, wanting to let him know that he’s here. He’s here with him, while this man tortures Isa’s body in ways that another person who supposedly cares about the other should never do. They cling to each other through the simple touch, but it’s enough to make Lea feel better. And he knows that if it’s making him feel better, then it has to be doing wonders for Isa. They stay connected throughout the entire session, and only let go when they both hear Xehanort start to snore.

He moves out from under the bed, and stares at Isa. There are red marks all over his back, teeth marks on his shoulder where Xehanort has bitten him roughly. They say nothing to each other, as Lea makes his way to the door. He turns and looks back at the bed, seeing Xehanort sprawled over Isa’s naked body.

Amber eyes glow, the blue no longer present. “You did this to me.” Isa says. “You did this. This is all your fault. You’re the one that made me into this monster! How could you do this to me, Lea?” Amber turns to yellow. “How could you?!”

***

Axel sits up, gasping for breath, as he pants hard. He looks around, and sees the world encased in Darkness through his window. White walls mock him, as the disorientation continues. After a few deep breaths, he runs his hands through his hair, before covering his face with them.

“I never meant to do that, Isa…” He whispers, tears falling from his eyes.

When will these memories stop assaulting him? Because this is becoming too much for him to handle. All Axel wants to do is just stop remembering. These dreams are starting to take a toll on his sanity, and he’s not sure how much longer he’s going to be able to keep up this facade of ‘everything’s great’ to Xemnas and the others.

Curling up into a ball, he hugs his knees to his chest, and allows the tears to keep falling. He prefers the tears to the restless nightmares of his previous life.


End file.
